Pac-Man vs Hitler/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the film Pac-Man vs Hitler. Part 1: Hitler and Friends Discussion (Shows the Walt Disney Pictures logo) (Shows the GreenyWorld Studios logo) (Shows the Bandai Namco Games logo) (Shows the Arad Productions logo) (Shows the 41 Entertainment logo) (Shows the RMS Studios logo) (There's a concept art-style animation in which we see numerous machine parts flying into screen and joining together to make what looks like a time portal which opens up to suck the camera in. While plunging through the portal, the text "DISNEY presents" appears and then disappears before reaching the end of the portal. We zoom through a stone age village and into another time portal which appears out of nowhere. There is another text reading "a GREENYWORLD STUDIOS production" that appears and disappears before we once again approach the end of the portal. This time we zoom through the entrance of a medieval castle and go through numerous rooms such as the throne room, banquet, and the stairs of a tall tower until we reach the top where yet another time portal opens up. The text that shows while we go through this portal reads "a BANDAI NAMCO GAMES / ARAD PRODUCTIONS / 41 ENTERTAINMENT / RMS STUDIOS film". The animation changes from concept art style to the usual traditionally animated style once we go out of that portal to see that we are in Pac-World where we possibly started. We zoom through the metropolis until we see a blank billboard that flickers to expose the film's logo. Then we pan to the sky and zoom up there through the very last portal which leads to Berchtesgaden in Germany. We fly through there and at last see Berghof, Hitler's house.) (The camera then cuts to the map room of Hitler's bunker) Krebs: There are many TV shows that are based on video game. Two examples for this type are Yo-kai Watch and Rabbids Invasion. Video games are things that you can play, and a TV is a thing that you can watch. Hitler: I can't wait to see what is a TV show based on a game is made in 2013. Krebs: My Führer... 2013... Jodl: 2013 brought us a show called Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures. It's about Pac-Man. It's airing on Disney XD. Hitler: What is Pac-Man? Krebs: Pac-Man is the protagonist fictional character of the franchise of the same name by Namco. He was created by Tōru Iwatani, and was first introduced in the Japanese arcade game Pac-Man on May 22, 1980 in Japan, later released in the United States in October the same year. Ever since, the character has appeared in more than 30 officially licensed game spin-offs, as well as in numerous unauthorized clones and bootlegs, spawned a variety of Pac-Man merchandise with his image, as well as a television series. Pac-Man became a worldwide social phenomenon and Namco's mascot. Hitler: Everybody out of the room but Keitel, Jodl, Krebs, Burgdorf, and Goebbels. (Everybody else but Keitel, Jodl, Krebs, Burgdorf, and Goebbels leave the room.) Hitler: (angry) This franchise sucks balls! This franchise really sucks balls! Hell, even ghosts are no match for this guy! It sucks more than Yo-kai Watch. IF THE GHOSTLY ADVENTURES SHOW GETS A THIRD GAME, I'M GONNA BE PISSED OFF!! Burgdorf: But My Führer I can't allow it, that you're gonna be- Hitler: (interrupts Burgdorf while still angry) SHUT UP, BIG NIGGA, OR I WILL DO SOMETHING DANGEROUS!! Burgdorf: (angry) Come on, My Führer, what you're saying is outrageous! Hitler: THEN I'M GONNA DESTROY THIS MAP WITH MY PENCIL OF DOOM! (Hitler throws his Pencil of Doom at the map and it explodes, causing the map to catch flames.) Hitler: THIS MAP BURNS!!! *5-second silence* This universe ain't big enough for the two of us! And by the two of us, I mean me and that living yellow spherical pizza that eats ghosts! He doesn't deserve to get in my bunker! Where is General Steiner?! Bring me General Steiner, here at once! Burgdorf: Why? Hitler: WE NEED A TIME MACHINE, GODDAMMIT! The war is not lost! The war is not lost! The war will never be lost! If the war is lost, the people of Germany will be lost, also! More coming soon! Part 2: History Coming soon! Category:Transcripts